sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Judicium
Darth Judicium is a Sith Lord and Leader of the One Sith. He's also the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Peace Corp or GPC for short. Darth Judicium was once a Jedi Knight, famed for ending a war in the outer rim before it truly began and thus, has an easy time getting people, sometimes entire worlds to follow him. Background Childhood "But '''WHY'?"'' : ''-Equitus '' A child born into the Jedi Order, the boy named Equitus, who would later become Darth Judicium, lived a relatively normal life for a Jedi. He had friends and crushes, and learned the Shii-Cho stylings just like anyone else. What set the young boy apart was what he always asked when Jedi teachings and morality lessons were being taught. He would always question why things were the way they were, and, with as harsh a grip as the young boy had on logic, he would often make some good points to his masters about why something should or shouldn't be a certain way. Still in the end he followed the Orders whim, eventually becoming the Padawan to an unremarkable Jedi Knight and later, to an equally as unremarkable Jedi Master. Prophecy "Catastrophe will engulf the Galaxy if you do...Not...Act..." :::: ''-Strange Hermit'' By age thirteen, Equitus had easily assumed the rank of Jedi Knight. Motivated both by the pride of carrying such a rank, and a flaming desire to bring those who do wrong to justice, he was motivated by these goals to climb the Jedi Ranks. Through his rather unremarkable Knighthood, one experience shows on his record. On an outer rim wrold, Kerest, the Czerka Corportation and New Republic were engaged in a squabble over a cove of, what they believed to be valuable resources. Except at this point the two factions had invested so much money and resources of their own into the aquisiton of this resource that it was no longer just a squabble. It was a skirmish. Eventually, the Czerka called for the aid of the, now-exiled Jedi Order, believing that they could garner sympathy with the Knights as they were fighting those who cast them out. The Order sent Equitus, who, after listening to each side of the story, decided it was best that neither side obtained the resources, and that the cove was destroyed instead. Neither side took too kindly to the suggestion, and violence ensued, ending with twelve dead mean and regiments of fleeing bounty hunters and soldiers. Equitus, curious about what could be worth so much death, entered the Cove himself, and came face to face with an old Pureblood Sith lady, who warned of impending catastrophe. Equitus, already weary of strangers and noticing that she was Sith, killed her, claiming he'd take her message to heart. Fall "I am Equitus no longer. My name is Darth Judicium, and you will serve me!" :: ''-Darth Judicium'' The death of a pureblood Sith, or any being named Sith, was a welcome relief to a Galaxy that still had the One Sith war so vivid in its mind, and the return of New Republic troops home after an extended period fighting the Czerka, Equitus' reputation and popularity skyrocketed. Already he was Seventeen and becoming involved in Galactic Politics as a result. He spent time gaining contacts and informants around the Galaxy to make his Jedi Missions easier on him, but at this point he was thinking beyond that. The Sith who'd filled his mind with prophecy had made him paranoid, and he wouldn't rest until he figured out what that prophecy was. To prepare Equitus went on a three year journey, giving a public Holonet farewell as he went and advising people to await his return, to learn new abilities and gain new allies. The abilities he learned were helpful to him, but they also opened his mind up to a different view of the Force. It became less light and dark in his eyes and more of a spectrum, something he knew the Jedi would frown upon. As it turned out, Equitus didn't go on his journey alone. He'd been followed by a Sith ship, who'd taken an opportunity to shoot him down right above the last place a Jedi would want to be alone. Korriban. Naturally they took Equitus prisoner, but they were unprepared for his views and abilities. With a powerful blast of Force Destruction, he broke the energy cell they had him in, and splattered the Sith Guard watching him against a wall, killing him instantly. He commandeered the mans lightsaber, and, drawing on the dark energy of the place, sliced his way through wave after wave of Sith grunt. Becoming more and more corrupted as he did so. Eventually the acolytes relented, leaving Equitus to duel a 3 v 1 againt the faction leadership. One that his undertanding of Djem So caused him to win. He looked around the room, expecting some sort of reprecussion, only to see stunned faces, he then took advantage of it. Proclaiming himself their leader, and Darth Judicium, accepting the name with pride, due to how corrupted the Darkness he'd drawn within himself had made him. ''Return'' "The Jedi have proven on multiple occassions that they're not fit to protect good people like you! Good people like all of us! They've failed, and fallen far too much to be trusted with such an important task. So I ask you, when do we begin to take our safety into our own hands? When do WE fight for OUR Galactic Peace, when do WE do what's right? It starts here! With us! Doing something for us, for one another! When we do right, we don't need Jedi to regulate our society and dole out justice, because at that point our society IS Just! :: ''-Darth Judicium'' Darth Judicium's return to civilized space was met with warm appreciation and adoration. The Galaxy remembered the young man who ended the Sith threat before it began, they never suspected that he WAS in fact Sith and moreover, it was likely that they didn't care. As long as they felt that Judiciym was doing right by them, they would support and back him like their poster boy, which he eventually became. Upon his return, he withdrew his membership from the Jedi Order, claiming that their differences were far too vast and that they had ways of enacting justice far too incompatibly, he felt that the Jedi wanted inaction to become the normal reaction to things, and it wasn't something that Darth Judicium could abide. It was weakness. He no longer question the Jedi teachings, for he no longer cared about them. All he cared about, was preventing the old Sith's prophecy from coming true, preventing disaster and he geared his efforts toward that end. Then the Mandalorians and New Republic entered war. This changed everything for Judicium as people began to need help everywhere, planets begged for neutrality, peace and it was something Judicium swore he'd have. Darth Judicium began appealing to independant and sympathetic worlds. Worlds that desired peace, worlds that wanted nothing more to be left alone, and he asked them for ships, credits and sometimes personel to start his own organization dedicated to acheiving peace. The planets rulers, desperate for such peace, obliged, putting their hopes in someone who had been known for ending conflicts before they began, with this, Darth Judiciums first step towards bringing peace to the Galaxy was complete. Loricatus Judicium At some point, Judicium hired a industrial company, to augment his body. The result was a half man-half machine Sith Lord capable of amazing feats. He exists as a cross between himself and the fabled General Grievous. The Loricatus project gave the Dark Lord two extra arms and a beskar'gam skeleton, enabling him to survive, and win duels with some of the most powerful swordspeople in the Galaxy. When Darth Judicium decides to use the abilities that the Loricatus project gave him, he has access to four arms that can spin at forty one miles an hour, and when using a bladed weapon, can slice thirty two times per second, putting off even the most defensive combatants in the Galaxy, and making him nearly unbeatable on a purely offensive front. This along with the ability to use the Force to speed up his actions makes Judicium a nearly unstoppable force when it comes to pure lightsaber conflict. Judicium doesn't go 'Loricatus' often as he believes that pulling out all the stops for a person is reserved for the best, and that the common man isn't the best. Judicium is also unaffected by powers such as "Ionize" due to the fact that he doesn't have an electronic interface, so ionization isn't helpful in "Shutting him down" since he isn't a droid, nor any type of computer, and his actions are controlled by his brain, nervous system and bones, much like a normal human. As it stands, the only organic parts that remain of Darth Judicium are his right arm, torso, and legs above the knees. The benefits of the Loricatus project are as follows *''Hightened Speed'' *''Hightened muscle power'' *''Repulsorlift Based Flight'' *''Ability to survive in a vacuum (I.E Space)'' *''Air-Recycling Lungs'' *''Air Chamber, in case of lung failure'' *''Beskar Longblade'' *''Kinetic Shield'' *''Ability to fake death'' *''Ability to kickstart adrenaline and other chemicals manually to his brain'' *''Enhanced Metabolism'' *''Enhanced Muscular System'' *''Immunity to telepathic invasion (Activated)'' ''Powers and Abilities'' "To bring peace, you must first protect. And what better way to protect a Galaxy than with the Order?" "With great power." :: -''Darth Judicium and Kiro Justice in the last days of the latters life.'' :: Darth Judicium is a master tactician as well as an adept with esoteric Force Abilities. He feels that the more common ones have been seen far too often to be effective any longer and in his exile, sought to learn many different Force abilities. Darth Judicium also has respect for those dead to the Force, believing them to seek answers that those led by the Force don't look for, due to differing perspectives leading him to create various networks of many different people across the Galaxy. Darth Judicium is a master with the precognition ability, often using it passively to find out the best solutions and possible outcomes to problems. He's also a master with the blade, having mastered forms II, III and V as well as becoming adept at blaster bolt deflection with his curved hilted dueling lightsaber, never missing a bolt, even from automatic fire. After his exile, Judicium also learned many esoteric Force Abilities to augment both his lightsaber skills and his Force Philosophy, as well as to further the progress of peace as was his original goal. Goals *''The eradication of the Jedi Order'' *''Creation of a Galactic Empire under himself'' *''Galactic Peace under a Sith Empire'' Attire and Gear *''Grey GPC Uniform'' *''Boot Plaster Bistol'' *''Phrik Plated Gauntlets '' *''Flagship - Hand Of Justice'' *''TIE Wing'' *''Lightsaber'' *''Shock Cuffs'' *''GPC Badge'' *''Holocomm'' Trained *''Precognition (Passive)'' *''Telekinesis'' *''Spear of Midnight Black'' *''Battle Meditation'' *''Mind Control'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Tutaminis'' *''Alter Envoirment'' *''Force Fear'' *''Force Deflection'' *''Force Choke/Crush'' *''Force Blast'' *''Pyrokinesis/Combustion'' *''Doppleganger'' *''Aing-Tii Fighting Sight'' *''Kinetite'' *''Force Lightning'' *''Force Drain'' *''Force Destruction'' Novice *''Battlemind'' *''Force Corrupt'' Category:Characters